


Jealousy

by SupernaturalAddict



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Age Gaps, Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mild Smut, Multi, Unrequited Love, Violence, Whyte Wyrm, serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAddict/pseuds/SupernaturalAddict
Summary: Anon Request on Tumblr: Can you write an fp jones where the reader is younger than he is and he’s reluctant to start a relationship with her and says he can only offer her a friends with benefits so they do that for a little until she stops contact with fp bc she started seeing someone and one day fp sees her and gets jealous and realizes he’s messed up you can choose how it ends.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> First stand alone Riverdale fic, let me know what you guys think. If you'd like to make a request they are open on my Tumblr lr-supernaturaladdict.

“Forsythe,” you whined from your spot a top his bed. He was standing next to it, pulling on his clothes without looking back at you. “For,” you said again, moving towards him, letting the sheet you had covering your naked body fall from you. **  
**

“You need to go (Y/N),” he said without even looking at you, just pulling his shirt over his head.

Furrowing your brow you stood from the bed next to him. “Seriously?”

He finally looked at you with cold eyes and smirked slightly. “Seriously.”

Rolling your eyes you shoved past him and picked up your dress that laid atop his dresser. “Whatever FP,” you growled as you slipped it on over your head, not even bothering with your undergarments.

“Don’t get bitchy with me,” he raised an eyebrow at you when you turned around to face him. “This was our agreement, don’t like it then end it.”

Crossing your arms over your chest you glared at him. “So our agreement was you get to fuck me whenever you want, but when I want something you shove me away,” he just shrugged in response. “Ugh, what did I ever see in you.”

“I’m a good lay,” he shrugged again and bent to pick up his belt from the floor.

“I thought you were a good guy For,” you looked at him, softening your gaze. “Didn’t care you were older than me, thought that even in this arrangement you’d treat me with some decency.”

“I’m 25 years older than you (Y/N),” he huffed and pushed past you out of his bedroom. “I’m still married with two kids. What do you want me to do?” he growled the last part.

“Not be an asshole,” you quickly followed him and grabbed his arm roughly, turning him to face you.

Pulling away from you roughly he just looked at you just as cold as before. “I’m a drunk, a leader of a gang who can’t take care of his own family.”

“Let someone else take care of you for once then,” you said softly, trying to put him at ease.

“You do,” he smirked. “Every night when I’m balls deep inside of you. Other then that, I don’t want you.”

“Fine,” you shook your head and went back into the bedroom, missing his look of confusion.

“What are you doing?” he didn’t bother following you.

“Getting my shit,” you yelled as you shoved your things in your backpack. You had some stuff over here for the nights you wouldn’t make it back to your own home, mostly drunken nights. When everything was packed you walked out of the room with your bag slung over your back. “See ya FP,” you smiled weakly at him when he made eye contact with you.

Before he had a chance to answer you just walked out of his trailer. He didn’t get what you problem was, he made it perfectly clear that all he wanted was a friends with benefit situation the first night you had gotten together. He wasn’t a good fit for you anyways, he was still married and had kids closer to your age then he was. He honestly hated treating you like shit but he knew that if he didn’t you’d get more attached, he’d get more attached. FP didn’t want that to happen for various different reasons. What if Jughead found out and resented him even more for being with someone other than his mother, he couldn’t let that happen.

It had been a few days since you had last spoken to FP and you knew that he probably didn’t care anyways. He treated you horribly for the last time and you wouldn’t stand for it any longer. He wasn’t the strong, compassionate man you had once fallen for anymore. So here you were sitting at the Whyte Wyrm, trying your best to forget about the man haunting your memories.

“Hey (Y/N),” you heard Toni say from behind the bar.

“Hey Topaz,” you smirked at the younger woman as she handed you a glass of your usual whiskey.

She just chuckled lightly as she watched you down your drink, scrunching your face as the liquid burned your throat. “You know that’s not for doing shots.”

Rolling your eyes, but still smiling at her you tapped the glass on the table. “Let’s just say its been,” you paused and pursed your lips. “A rough year.”

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked as she leaned against the counter.

“Not really, but I would like another one of these,” you squint your eyes at the glass. “Actually, some vodka shots would be good.”

“Final answer?” she turned and grabbed the bottle of tequila closest to her. You just nodded as she poured it into a few different shot glasses. “Just know I will not hesitate to cut you off.”

“Yeah, whatever,” you just waved her off and picked up one of the shots, waiting for her to join you. Clinking your glasses together you both took your shots and winced at the bitter taste.

“Topaz,” you heard a voice speak from next to you. You turned to face the young man and smiled at him. He was a few years younger then you, but still attractive nonetheless. “(Y/N/N),” he said as you made eye contact with him.

“Sweet pea,” Toni answered for the both of you.

“Drinking on the job again?” he moved his eyes from you back to Toni.

“Can’t let my girl here drink on her own, now can I?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well why don’t I join her,” he smirked and sat on the stool directly next to you, brushing his leg against yours. You didn’t miss the heat you felt in your core as he did.

“You guys know I don’t condone underage drinking,” you said with a smirk, causing both of them to laugh.

“You were worse than we are,” Toni said shoving your arm. “Considering you used to drink even FP under the table.”

You felt your stomach sour at the mention of FP, but just laughed. “That’s because he’s old,” you winked at them both before throwing back another shot that had been left on the counter. “Keep ‘em comin’ Ton.”

You had been sitting with Sweet Pea for a little over an hour, just talking about anything and nothing at all. Both of you had decided to switch to beer for obvious reasons, you didn’t want to be blackout drunk. At least you didn’t anymore. You used to think he was obnoxious and rude, but the more you spoke to him, the more you got to know the true Sweet Pea. He was handsome, kind, funny, and was actually respectful. Everything you thought FP once was, but turned out you were wrong. Any time you thought of FP the smile on your face would drop and he seemed to notice it, because he finally spoke up about it.

“What’s wrong?” he said softly, moving his head to catch your eyes.

“Just bullshit,” you huffed a laugh.

“You wanna talk about it?” he moved his hand to rest on yours.

“Let’s just say it’s because of my own choice I feel bad enough to get shit faced. Although my plan didn’t really work out that way,” you smiled at him as he thumb brushed against the back of your hand.

“Hope that’s not a bad thing, sweetheart,” he flashed you a bright smile that made your stomach flip.

“It’s not at all,” you moved your foot and grazed his leg. “It’s a very good thing indeed,” you watched as his breath caught in his throat and his adams apple bobbed. “Means I’ll remember what happens tonight.”

“What’s going to happen tonight?” he rasped out as your other hand rested on his thigh.

You leaned into him and grazed your lips against his ear. “Whatever you want to happen,” you whispered. You knew it was fast, but you needed a distraction and he seemed like he’d be a good one.

“Really,” he whispered as your lips grazed his pulse point.

“Really,” you whispered back before pulling away from him. You turned to look back at Toni who had been watching the encounter and saw her shake her head, wearing a giant smile on her face. Reached into your pocket you pulled out the money you owed for both of your drinks and winked at him. Before he had a chance to respond you grabbed his hand and pulled him from his stool, leading him to the mens bathroom.

“I’m not even sure what to feel right now,” he said once you shut the door behind you both in the mens room.

You looked in each stall making sure no one was in there before pulling him into the handicap stall. “If you don’t want this, tell me now,” you looked directly at him as you locked the door.

“I’d be insane to not want this,” he paused, watching as you dropped to your knees. “Shit,” he sighed out, watching as you undid his belt.

“Glad to know you want this,” you smirked up at him and pulled his tight jeans down along with his boxers. Your eyes opened wider at the sight of him. He was bigger then you had expected and when you looked up to meet his eyes, you knew he was thinking the same thing.

Taking him in your hand you stroked him until he was hard, licking the tip softly when it was at its full length. His hands found your hair and gripped it softly as you slowly took him into your mouth, sucking him softly. “Fuck,” he grunted as you moved him out of your mouth, sucking harder.

Looking up at him you moved his other hand into your hair, encouraging him to fuck into your mouth. He let out a soft growl as he gripped your hair tightly, thrusting into your mouth quickly. You felt him hit the back of your throat over and over, causing tears to form in your eyes, although you loved the feeling.

His thrusts faltered and you felt his hot cum trickle down your throat as he came. You swallowed everything he gave you as he slouched over spent. Looking up at him as you pulled away you smirked. “Glad you enjoyed yourself,” you stood and brushed off your knees.

“Best blow job I’ve ever had sweetheart,” he cupped your cheek in his and brushed his thumb across your lip. “Now I gotta ask you something.”

Raising an eyebrow you looked at him questioningly. “Which would be?”

“Would you go on an actual date on me?” he almost looked like he was nervous when his eyes avoided your gaze.

You smiled at him genuinely, you hadn’t been expecting that at all. “I’d love to Sweet Pea,” you held his hand against your cheek and kissed his wrist.

“Really?” his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really,” you laughed and shook your head. “Weren’t you just really cocky in the bar?”

“Yeah but asking a pretty girl with a mouth like yours out,” he smirked once more and looked at your lips. “Takes a lot of nerve,” he leaned forward and ghosted his lips over yours.

“Mhm,” you ran your hand along his neck and to the nape of his hair, playing with it softly before pulling him into a heated kiss. You pulled away from him and looked up at his blissed out daze. “When and where?”

…

It had been a few months since you had started seeing Sweet Pea. He was nothing like FP had been. Sweet Pea would take you out on actual dates and show the world who you belonged to. He was a few years younger then you which at first was what made you reluctant on continuing your relationship, but he always made sure you knew it was well worth it. In the time that you had spent with Sweet Pea, you nearly forgot about how you felt about FP. Not to mention you hadn’t called or texted him since you left his trailer months ago, even if he kept trying to talk to you. You’d call yourself pretty lucky that you hadn’t run into him while at the Whyte Wyrm, but of course your luck always runs itself out.

“Hey Sweetheart,” you heard Sweet Peas voice as he walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You had agreed to meet him at the Wyrm for the usual drinks with Toni that became a weekly occurrence.

You couldn’t help the smile that formed when he buried his face into your neck, kissing it softly. “Hey,” you laughed as he squeezed your sides.

“Alright love birds, you know the drill,” Toni said walking over to the both of you.

Groaning Sweet Pea reluctantly pulled away from you and sat down on the stool next to you. “You’re no fun,” he huffed and glared at the woman standing on the other side of the bar, opening a bottle of beer before handing it to him.

“I don’t want you to getting hot and heavy out here,” she raised an eyebrow at you. “Don’t think I don’t know what goes on when you two go to the bathroom together.”

You felt your cheeks heat but laughed anyways. “And here I thought we were being sneaky,” you elbowed Sweet Pea as you noticed his smirk.

“You’re about as sneaky as a bull in a china shop,” she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“At least I keep my noise level down,” you shrugged.

“Unless we’re anywhere else,” Sweet Pea laughed and winked at you.

“You’re not better baby,” you smirked as you saw his smile turn into a small from, you leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly. “I won’t tell her your secrets, I promise.”

“Better not,” he leaned forward and whispered in your ear. “Or you’ll be punished.”

Rolling your eyes at him when he pulled away you face Toni again, who was looking towards the entrance of the bar. “Everything alright Topaz?”

“FP’s here,” she said softly when you made eye contact with her. Of course you told her and Sweet Pea about your time with FP, they were your friends and you didn’t keep anything from them. Especially now that you were seeing Sweet Pea.”

“Great,” Sweet Pea grumbled and wrapped a possessive arm around you.

“Relax lovey,” you kissed his cheek. “Haven’t seen him in months, I’m sure we won’t have to worry about anything. Not that he has any reason to start anything anyways.”

“You know he’s been asking around about you lately,” Toni mumbled, looking back towards the man in question who was walking to the bar with Tall Boy.

“Yeah well he can bite me,” you grumbled and leaned into your boyfriend.

FP Jones POV:

FP stopped as soon as he noticed you at the bar, not noticing the questioning look Tall Boy gave him. He hadn’t seen or heard from you in months and he didn’t realize how much he missed you until now. He missed your smile, your laugh, the way you made him forget about all the bad things in his life. He missed your everything, he was about to approach you when he noticed an arm was wrapped around your form. Sweet Pea was holding you too him. FP could feel the way his chest tightened as you laughed at something he said and the way you leaned against him. Swallowing in attempt to wet his dry mouth he shook his head to focus on why he was here, getting drunk.

He walked over to the bar, only a few stools away from you as he waved to Toni. She walked over, giving the young couple an whispered apology before she acknowledged him. “What can I get you FP,” she gave him a tight lipped smile.

“Usual beer,” he said in a husky voice, trying to ignore the sounds of your voice near him.

She nodded and grabbed him a bottle that was behind the counter, opening it before passing it to him. “There you go.”

Toni went to walk away but before she could FP grabbed her wrist lightly, clearing his throat when she looked at him. “What’s the deal with them?”

“Why do you care?” she asked back defensively. He knew you must have told her about what had happened between you both and grimaced.

“She was my friend,” FP shrugged nonchalantly. “Haven’t heard or seen her in awhile.”

“That’s because (Y/N) is with someone FP,” she clenched her jaw as she glared at him. “You hurt her and now she’s happy again, no thanks to you.”

FP grimaced and nodded. “Alright,” he looked down at his bottle that seemed to be way more interesting. He heard Toni scoff as she walked away to help another customer.

When he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed you and Sweet Pea had gotten impossibly closer. You were practically on his lap, laughing as he whispered something into your ear. All FP could feel was anger, that should have been him but he was to damn stupid to do anything about it, even when you practically begged him to.

He watched as you slipped away from Sweet Pea, a mischievous smile gracing your lips. He knew that look and it only seemed to piss him off more. Sweet Pea must have known that look to because the same smile took over his face as you pulled him off of the stool and towards the exit, not before he pulled money out of his pocket for the bill first.

Your POV:

You turned away from Sweet Pea as you walked to leave the bar, trying not to look in the direction of FP who didn’t seem to care in the slightest how close the two of you were at the bar. You could feel Sweet Peas arms snake around your waist as you walked, causing you to laugh. “I can’t walk with you like this,” you kept laughing as he pulled you closer, causing you to waddle. You didn’t noticed FP stand to follow you out of the building.

“I could always carry you,” he laughed as you tried to pull away from him.

“You wouldn-” before you could finish you were in the air and over his shoulder. “You fucker,” you laughed and swatted at his butt, which only lead to a sharp smack to your own. “Owwwwww.”

“Just you wait darlin’,” his voice held a promise to it. “Shouldn’t have teased me.”

You just hung your head low and watched as the floor of the bar turned into the gravel of the parking lot. He didn’t walk you to your car though, no he walked you toward the side of the building. “What are you doing?” you looked back at him.

“What I want,” you could hear the smirk in his voice before he placed you down in front of him.

Crossing your arms in front of your chest you laughed at his antics. “I’m not fucking you out here in broad daylight,” you laughed as his looked dropped.

“Baby,” he whined and ran his hands up your side as he pouted. The big bad serpent always had a way of making you putty in his hands with his sensitive side.

“Your insatiable,” you laughed as he moved closer, pressing you between the wall of the bar and his body, running his lips against your neck.

“You love it,” he smiled against your neck and ran his hands up under your t-shirt.

“Your point?” you asked as you pressed your head against the wall behind you closing your eyes, getting lost in the feeling of his touch, until it wasn’t there. Opening your eyes you instantly gasped at what you saw.

FP was standing in front of you with his hand wrapped in Sweet Peas collar, before you could react FPs fist hit Sweet Pea straight in the jaw. Effectively knocking the younger man to the ground. Sweet Pea tried to get up to fight back, but FP quickly had him pinned to the ground, fist hitting him again and again. You didn’t noticed you were frozen until a hot tear ran down your cheek, shaking your head to get out of your trance you ran towards them. Pulling FP away from Sweet Pea took strength you barely had, even screaming for him to stop didn’t put an end to it.

Sweet Pea looked up at you, his face bloodied and already bruising, tears forming in his eyes as he noticed your own watery eyes. “STOP,” you screamed and finally pushed FP off of him, causing the older man to stumble away from you both. You dropped to your knees and cradled Sweet Peas head gently sitting it in your lap. “What is wrong with you,” you said just loud enough to hear as you looked down at your bloodied boyfriend.

“What?” FP said almost as though he was as shocked as you.

  
“I said,” you hissed and looked up at him, glaring daggers at him. “What the fuck is wrong with you,” you yelled at the top of your lungs, not even noticing the people who had begun to swarm you all, having heard the commotion. “Why would you do this?” you continued to yell, crying more when you felt Sweet Peas and grip yours tightly.

“He was touching you,” he said lowly. “I don’t,” he paused and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“How dare you,” you growled. “You had no right to do this, you hear me?” you ran a hand through Sweet Peas hair, hearing sirens in the background. “I love him,” you whispered looking down at him, seeing his small smile form over his split lip. “I gave you nothing but chances Forsythe, you had your fucking chance. You had not reason to do this,” you took a deep breath before looking back at him. “I fell for the man I thought you were, then you showed me who you were and I left it all FP. You pushed me away and you had no right to be jealous. I was never yours and I never will be,” you said, venom dripping from your voice.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking at his bloody knuckles, regretting what he did. “I love you,” he choked out.

You felt your chest constrict as more tears ran down your face. “Go,” you sobbed as you wiped your cheeks frantically. “Don’t you ever say that to me again.”

“(Y/N),” he said weakly, reaching for you.   
  
“GO,” you yelled at him.

He nodded and walked away from you, not looking back once as he heard the sounds of paramedics hustling to help Sweet Pea. He was to late and instead of just telling you, he let jealousy over run him. He loved a girl who loved him with all she had, but he was to late. Now another held your heart and he hated himself for it. He could blame the tension of his job that pushed him over the edge, but at least now he could work the job for the Blossoms without anything holding him back, not anymore.v


End file.
